Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect persons and/or property within a secured area from external threats.
Most security systems typically employ some sort of perimeter protection (e.g., a wall) extending around the secured area with one or more access points. The access points may also include some sort of physical barrier (e.g., a door) along with an access controller (e.g., a lock).
The doors associated with the access points may also include one or more sensors that detect opening of the doors. Also associated with at least one of the access points may be a control panel for activating and deactivating the security system. The sensors located at the access points and the control panel may be connected to an alarm panel within the secured area.
Once activated, the alarm panel may monitor the sensors for intruders. Once a sensor is activated, the alarm panel may report the intrusion, immediately, to a central monitoring station. Alternatively, the alarm panel may wait a predetermined time period for entry of a deactivating code through the control panel.
While security systems are effective, they are sometimes difficult and time consuming to set up. Often times, the secured area may include many different security zones. In some cases, one or more of the security zones may be located within other security zones.
Moreover, access to the different security zones may be subject to a number of different criteria. For example, in some cases, the presence of more than one person may be needed to access the zone. Because of the importance of security systems, a need exists for better methods of setting up such systems.